What If It's You?
by wolvesjr34
Summary: AU, slow burn Rizzles. Maura leaves BPD and moves half way around the world to find some anonymity and peace following the revelation she is Paddy Doyle's daughter. Soap Drama style.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fair warning now, while this is going to be eventual Rizzles, this has a lot of OCs from one of my own story universes and this is pretty much going to be a soapie drama, something fun and crazy for me to write. It's definitely AU, I am considering Maura having left half way through season two for the sake of this, as I will refer to some in show events (which will obviously have twists to them because no Maura present). Maura will have a significant relationship with an OC in this one, as at the point of her leaving Boston she and Jane are merely friends, and neither truly understand their feelings for one another yet. So in some ways it is very much going to be a Rizzles slow burn.**

 **Unlikely to be regular daily updates, I would consider anything more than once a week a bonus, as I am going to try and make sure chapters are at least 3k words long. This one is very much for fun for me, I am sharing it for those who enjoy my writing - just please keep in mind that its not all gonna be kittens and unicorns, and I welcome feedback, but if you wanna be an ass about it, don't bother. Constructive more than welcome, and if you really don't like what you're reading, don't. Not everything I write will suit everyone. Especially since it appears I can write anything from fluffy, to really dark. This will land somewhere smack bang in the middle of those two types.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _October 2011  
Boston, Massachusetts_

She had made a mistake. There was nothing else should could feel on the topic, Detective Jane Rizzoli had made a huge mistake. She hated admitting it to herself, but the evidence was right in front of her, well to be more precise 10,481 miles away, smiling unabashedly at her through the Skype program on her laptop.

When her best friend Doctor Maura Isles had told her that she was going to leave Boston she didn't once ask her to stay, and that had been her mistake. Granted she had not really anticipated that she would up and move half way around the world; across the country maybe, but not across the Pacific Ocean. She should have asked her to stay.

She couldn't change things now though, so she gave her best grin as she sat down on a stool in front of the laptop placed on her kitchen bench. "Hey Maur what time is it there?" She brought a beer to her lips and savoured the after work drink, it had been a long day and she was more than ready to unwind.

"It is 10:15am Saturday Australian Eastern Standard Time, which puts me currently fourteen hours ahead of you."

"So tell me, tomorrow is better than today right?" A tired sigh escaped Jane's lips after another long pull of her beer.

A coy smile played on Maura's lips, "You know that is not how it works Jane. My Saturday has thus far been pleasant, but as for yours only time will tell."

The doctor took a moment to study the digital image of her best friend streaming through her laptop. The first thing that struck her was the inherent tiredness that wearied olive skinned features and the dullness in dark brown eyes that stared back at her. The detective's long black curls were still pulled back in a pony tail, indicating to Maura that her best friend had not been home from work for very long. "Tough case?"

Jane frowned, "Yeah something like that. Pike really doesn't reach your standards Maur and frankly it sucks."

Maura had to choke back a small chuckle as it was no real surprise to hear her best friend's disdain at the work of Doctor Pike. She instead tried to be serious and focus on the very real problems caused by inferior and tardy forensic work. It had been two months since she had resigned as Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and she had hoped for Jane's sake that a new permanent replacement had been found. "Has Governor Deane not yet appointed a replacement?"

A quick shake of the head in the negative, "Nope, but Cavanaugh keeps complaining to the brass about Pike's incompetence and the affect it is having on our ability to close cases, so hopefully soon."

Maura nodded thoughtfully, feeling a tad guilty over the whole situation. It had almost felt like she was being derelict in her duty by resigning, but the position had become untenable once the media had obtained the information she was the biological daughter of mobster Patrick Doyle. "I'm really sorry Jane."

The Italian-Bostonian shrugged; it was just one of those things that neither of them could change and really when she assessed the changes in her best friend, she wouldn't have changed it anyway. Maura was clearly happy, her hazel eyes were full of life and the bags under her eyes had all but disappeared. She looked healthy and stress free. It was a freedom her best friend deserved more than anyone else she knew. "I'll live. So what's it like living in uh…" she scrunched her nose as she tried to drag the name of the city that Maura now resided in from the depths of her brain, "Lanchester?"

The blonde haired doctor rolled her eyes and corrected, "I didn't move to Durham County in England Jane. Launceston, Tasmania."

"Same difference," Jane said with a smirk, knowing all to well she was about to be lectured.

"Well actually Lanchester is a small village to the west of Durham and has a population just north of 4,000 people. Launceston has a population of just over 105,000 people. Never minding that Lanchester is a northern hemisphere village and Launceston is in the southern hemisphere…"

Jane raised her arms in mock surrender before interrupting the educational session that might just go on all night if she didn't do so. "I don't even want to know _why_ you know that about some random village in England. But I do have to wonder, what's it like living in the ass end of the world?"

"Jane," her voice betrayed her exasperation. "There are many cities further south than Launceston. Do you really want me to continue to educate you on geography?"

 _No, I want you to come back home here to Boston where you belong._ Jane sighed again, not at all willing to voice her thoughts. "E-mail me some photos maybe? Let me get to know this place you've taken to calling home."

Maura smiled radiantly at this suggestion. "Wonderful idea, especially now that I am settled in. Although I think the beauty of this place needs to be seen. You must let me fly you out here when Cavanaugh forces vacation time on you."

Jane ignored the suggestion, finished the beer she held and placed the empty down on the bench. She studied her friend further and noticed that not only was her hair back in a ponytail but that she was wearing jeans and a cream coloured cashmere sweater. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Maura, it's not even 10:30am on a Saturday, why are you not still in your yoga gear?"

"Oh, I have a brunch date." She smiled innocently at the picture of her friend leaning in closer. "Nothing escapes your eye for detail Jane," she winks playfully.

"A _date_ date?" Her eyes may have appeared playfully accusatory based on the fact that Maura hadn't led with this information.

"Yes, a date date Jane."

"Then why the hell aren't you dressed to the nines, you know, like you normally are?"

"You don't like my outfit?" Maura pouted playfully.

"It's great Maur, I'm just, like you know, processing this more laid back casual you and wondering if you need to see a doctor or somethin'." Jane chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully; perhaps this new person in her best friend's life was the reason behind the fresh vibrancy she could see on her face.

Maura chuckled, "Oh Jane. Don't be silly, I can do casual too you know? You're not the only one with that market cornered."

"Maura, even when you do casual you do not do casual. A cashmere sweater with jeans I bet cost more than my weekly salary." The sound of a doorbell ringing filtered through the speakers on her laptop, "Oooh is that your date Doctor Isles?"

"That's for me to know," a cheeky wink followed by a more earnest goodbye, "I have to go now, but we'll talk soon. I've missed you Jane."

The detective forced a smile through the pangs of sadness at their conversation being over so soon, "Missed you too Maur, have fun on your date. Goodnight."

She ended the Skype call before she could catch Maura's final goodbye. She hated them. Maura had been pretty good at keeping in contact despite the time difference and the difficulty in scheduling around active homicide investigations, but every time contact had to end for the evening it hurt in ways that Jane just couldn't fathom.

She missed movie nights, she missed drinks at the Dirty Robber and in that moment she really missed the attentive medical examiner that refused to guess. Pike was all too happy to bandy about guesses, which would have been more than fine if they had been educated and not rushes to judgement that even she could tell were completely incorrect. Pike was infuriating.

A loud thumping noise brought her out of her thoughts, she wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room where she found Bass doing his best rock impression right next to her coffee table. "Oh look it's Maura's pet rock." He was always hiding from her when he heard her coming, but she didn't really blame him. Softening a little she knelt down next to the tortoise and gave him a quick rub on his shell, "I miss you're mama too."

* * *

 _Launceston, Tasmania_

This was the sort of moment that Gabby Wilson was made for, coming through in the clutch when all seemed too far out of reach. Sure it was just a regular season softball game between her Eagles and the opposing Saints, but the thirty year old thrived on pressure. Digging the toe of her back foot into the clay before dragging her front foot into the box she stared down the opposing pitcher. Her hands gripped the handle of the bat tight enough to allow full bat control as she swung through a couple of times before bringing it above her shoulder in preparation for the pitch.

It was the bottom of the seventh and final inning of the game; her team was down three runs, with bases loaded and two out. Gabby essentially needed a deep double so that she could clear the bases for the win. Something she was more than capable of, being the competition's leading home run hitter from the previous season. Of course her task was made all the more difficult by the fact the opposing team's pitcher Monica Taylor was the best in the competition and patrolling centre field was one of the most athletic and talented players the competition had ever seen in its forty year history; Melissa Sanderson.

From the bleachers Maura sat, riveted by the pivotal battle that she knew was about to take place. Having spent enough time supporting Jane in her BPD social games she had grown to understand the basic rules and scenarios. Plus anything she didn't know she was able to ask the fellow American she sat with; Brad Robinson was there in support of his fiancée Monica and despite the fact that they were there supporting opposing teams the air was friendly between them. "Something tells me these two have been in similar positions in the past."

Brad glanced beside him at the blonde, "You dunno the half of it. These girls have been battling one another for probably the last 15 years since coming up in under 16s."

"I have noticed a lot of familiarity between the teams."

"Yeah, for the most part it's a tight knit group. The comp has been dying off over the last five years; it used to be a lot more vibrant. Gabby used to play for the Bears, although they were short lived." He jumped out of his seat with enthusiasm when his girlfriend whisked a second straight strike across the plate, "That a girl Mon!"

Maura focused more intently on what was happening in front of her as Gabby remained calm under pressure and didn't bite at the off the corner pitches thrown her way. In no time the count was full at three balls and two strikes. Maura smiled broadly when Gabby stepped out of the box and looked over at her briefly before returning for the pivotal pitch. She was up and out of her seat cheering excitedly as aluminium connected with leather loudly, the ball soaring deep through the air. However she stopped when she saw Gabby just walking to the dugout, despite the ball still being airborne. "Okay, I know I'm no expert, but what is she doing?"

Brad sighed, "That's Gabby giving up because…" he paused as they watched Melissa run back with the flight of the ball and dive diagonally backwards to catch the ball, picking herself up and pulling the ball out of her glove to signify a clean catch. "Because of that," he shrugged as if to say it was nothing out of the ordinary. "She's gonna be pissed."

"Oh?" Maura had considered the behaviour strange, as she vaguely recalled Jane mentioning in the past the importance of always running the bases, just in case. However she couldn't fathom why Gabby would be anything other than disappointed, she saw no necessary room for anger.

"Missy is Gabby's ex girlfriend. She just had the game taken away from her by her ex. She's gonna be really pissed." He stood and offered his hand to Maura, "Come on lets go wait for the girls at the canteen, pretty sure they've got a liquor license and you may want to have a can of Bundy waiting for Gabby."

Maura accepted his help down the metal bleachers and followed him towards the main building which housed change rooms, the canteen and a function room up stairs. "Bundy?"

He laughed, "Oh yeah you haven't been here for very long have you?"

"Just a couple of months," she confirmed.

"Bundaberg Rum, it's Gabby's drink of choice."

The blonde nodded slowly and joined Brad in line to purchase said drink for her date. She pondered the new information she had gleaned with regards to Gabby's ex and tucked it away for a future discussion. Things were new and fresh and very much in the get to know a person stage and as such she didn't feel the need to press for more information just yet.

Having purchased the bottle of Bundy and somewhat reluctantly through a lack of choice, a can of Boag's Draught beer for herself, she sat down opposite Brad on a wooden four seater picnic table. "My friend Jane would probably enjoy this beverage more than I will." Maura admitted sheepishly as she cracked open the can.

"No doubt, especially since Aussie beer is infinitely better than the swill they serve us back home." He gave her a knowing wink before opening his own can and taking several deep mouthfuls. "Ah, that's the stuff."

"How long have you been here?" She asked, while looking past him towards the dugout cage, where Gabby and Monica were exiting, deep in conversation.

"Fifteen years, my parents emigrated when I was fourteen."

"Do you miss home?"

He shrugged, while he was born in Oakland, California, he had long since discovered that Launceston was all the home he needed. "Well home is where the heart is, and my heart is here with Mon. So nah I don't miss it."

Maura nodded at this, her thoughts instantly flashing to Jane and the Rizzoli's. They had become her family and if there was one thing she missed about Boston, it was the sense of belonging she had found with Jane and her family.

She dragged herself out of her reverie when she noticed the white, blue and gold clad Gabby sidle up to the table next to the red black and white clad Monica. "That was a very good game, I'm sorry your hit didn't quite go far enough." She offered a sympathetic smile and handed Gabby the bottle of Bundy.

Gabby shrugged, sat down next to Maura and with an appreciative smile took the drink offered. "Thanks."

Monica greeted Brad with a hug from behind. "Hey handsome."

"Hey yourself." His face broke out instantly into a broad smile that Maura found to be very endearing. In her mind this man clearly loved his fiancée and she could tell from the limited interactions she had had with them both that the feelings were mutual.

There was just something about Brad in general that made Maura feel comfortable, aside from the fact that he was originally from the United States. She figured that perhaps it was that he was a lot like Frost, only taller with broader shoulders; his smile definitely reached the sincerity and genuineness of a Frost smile.

In contrast to the dark skinned six foot tall man she had wrapped in her arms, Monica wouldn't have stood taller than five foot five and was generally pale, although she had slight summer tan. Her hair was black like Jane's, but straighter and only curled down around the bottom of her ears.

The crunching sound of cleats on the bitumen path caught Maura's attention, dragging it away from the couple in front of her. She watched on with curiosity as a woman of similar height to herself with short blonde hair stuffed under a red Saints baseball cap sat down next to Brad and appeared to return the appraisal. After a few moments the woman spoke, "So Gabs, this the new woman?"

Gabby sighed and looked pained, "Not now Missy, come on."

 _Ah, the ex._ Maura smiled and with a soft touch on the forearm of her companion said rather bluntly, "Yes, I would be the _new_ woman."

Melissa rolled her eyes not at all impressed. She knew Gabby all too well and gave this new woman all of two months before being cast aside. "Good luck with that then."

Monica let go of her hold on Brad and clipped Melissa around the back of the head, "Don't be an ass." Turning to look at Maura she said, "You'll have to forgive Missy, she appears to have left her manners at home."

"Whatever Mon, you know as well as I do this is doomed before it even begins." Without waiting for a response Melissa stood up, picked up her kit bag and stalked off towards the car park.

Gabby watched her leave before turning to look at Maura, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay; I do believe she was merely acting territorial and perhaps a little jealous." She watched a myriad of complex emotions flash through the green eyes staring back at her and thought to clarify, "Brad mentioned that she is your ex girlfriend."

"Right." Gabby made a mental note to tear him to shreds at a later date. "What do you say we get outta here?"

"You don't want to finish your drink?" Maura asked, not at all concerned by what had just occurred. She wanted to make it clear that there was nothing to be worried about and that she was happy to finish socialising before they departed. "Because Brad and I have been getting along really well."

The stress drained from Gabby's face when she heard those words. She was glad to hear that Maura was getting along well with her friends, Melissa excluded, and boy that was going to be a conversation and a half when they got around to it. She pulled the bottle to her lips and took a couple deep mouthfuls; smiling she said, "Then drink and be merry we shall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Launceston, Tasmania_

Maura opened her front door and instantly found her eyes wandering from head to toe and back up again. Freshly polished black shoes, navy pants, black equipment belt, a light blue shirt that cut off just above the elbows and a navy blue tie were amongst her first assessments, but then her eyes rested on the octagonal shield above the left breast. It was gold and blue with Tasmania Police wrapped around a golden lion in the middle of the badge. Her eyes shifted to the right breast and the golden name tag. Hazel eyes lifted to green and a smile curled across her lips, "Senior Constable Wilson."

Gabby shifted nervously on her feet, one hand holding her blue and white hat and the other fidgeting nervously with her auburn hair, which was tied back in a bun, before finally dropping habitually to the holstered Glock 17 on her belt. "Doctor Isles," she tried to play it cool, but Maura's burgundy dress accentuated every supple curve of her body. "Damn you look good."

Maura smiled politely at the compliment, "Thank you. May I ask what brings you here at eight in the morning?"

"Turns out my presence is required on campus today, so I thought I would see if you wanted a ride?" She smiled sheepishly, feeling very much like a teenager looking for any opportunity to spend some time with her crush. There was just something about Maura Isles that brought out the best and sometimes the worst in her. Mostly the worst were her thoughts of Maura teaching a class in that dress, that deliciously tight dress. She suppressed the urge to question the doctor on her choice of clothing and forced her eyes straight ahead, not allowing her gaze to linger any lower than on twinkling eyes.

"On one condition," Maura proffered, entirely aware of the affect her dress was having on the police woman in front of her. "That you come straight here after your shift," she stepped in closer to Gabby and straightened her tie, "Wearing your uniform."

Message received loud and clear. Gabby grinned, "Nothing I can say here is going to be appropriate Isles, so I'm just going to accept your terms and wait for you by the car." She turned and retreated hastily down the path and out the gate to the street where the marked car was waiting.

Maura chuckled and retrieved her black purse and shawl, which matched her heels. She had been dating Gabby for a month and the woman had been nothing but honourable and respectful and quite frankly she was sick and tired of it. Seeing Gabby in her uniform had melted all her resolve in regards to allowing things to progress so slowly. She made a mental note to share this revelation with Jane, and smirked a little knowing that her best friend would undoubtedly get very uncomfortable with the idea.

There was of course the small fact that she had never mentioned her interest in women to Jane before either, and that she had been reluctant to even mention the fact she was dating anyone until Jane had caught her red handed the weekend before. She frowned; perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to discuss the arousing affect of a uniformed woman with Jane. It would be better to first let Jane get used to the idea of her best friend dating a woman before going on to mention the sudden infatuation with the uniform.

Her mind settled on that she locked up behind her and joined Gabby for the ride to her workplace, the Launceston campus of the University of Tasmania. She was participating in a research project on the effectiveness of forensic sciences in the criminal justice system, while also teaching several classes on forensic investigation for the forensic studies department.

"So, I think I should tell you about Melissa." Gabby said once they had departed the centrally located premises on route to the university campus in the northern suburbs. Her eyes remained firmly planted on the road as she waited for a response from Maura.

"Is there more I need to know other than the fact the two of you used to be an item?" Maura asked curiously, but not wanting to push the topic too hard. It was something she was more than happy to wait on, not that she felt any deep need to know. Everyone came with baggage.

"For a start we're still friends, even if she was completely out of line last weekend. That's probably not going to change, and I figured you deserved to know that from the beginning." She stole a sideways glance at Maura, who revealed very little with her calmness.

"I see," Maura said thoughtfully, "So the end of your relationship was amicable?"

Gabby fought back some bitter laughter, "Oh hell no Isles, but she's fragile and regardless of everything that has happened between us I can't help but wanna make sure she's alright, ya know?"

It wasn't something Maura could understand, as she just didn't have the social experience to draw upon. All she had was Jane, and they were the best of friends and she couldn't imagine a situation where Jane could hurt her, yet alone a situation where two people with a seemingly close bond chose to sever it and yet remain so entwined in one another's lives. "I'll be honest Gabby, I don't really understand; but that is because I have very little social experience to draw upon to extrapolate any resemblance of understanding."

Gabby eyed the doctor out of the corner of her eyes, trying to maintain focus on the road ahead as she drove. She recognised that there was a hint of sadness hidden in the eyes watching her. "I think that is a conversation for later, but let me try and explain my friendship with Melissa for you."

"Okay," Maura was genuinely interested.

"I've known her since I was sixteen and she was like fourteen. My best friend Rachael introduced us and we sorta became fast friends, especially since we both played softball and would spend pretty much all of Saturday and Saturday nights hanging out."

"Were you on the same team?"

"Nah, I was close to switching six or seven years ago but then the shit hit the fan." She mentally chided herself, suddenly remembering Maura's stance on harsh language. Although it appeared this time the doctor was letting it slide. "Basic gist is this, we depended on each other, were great friends, then things morphed into more when she was nineteen. We were together for three years, I thought we were solid…" her voice trailed off as the emotions that welled within her thinking about her past with Melissa became overwhelming. "But then she did something that I've never been able to forgive. But she was my friend, and more importantly I was her friend and when Rachael died… she needed me."

"Rachael, your best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that." Maura couldn't help but think about losing Jane to the permanency of death and it felt like her heart was being crushed. She couldn't fathom what it must have been like for Gabby having lost her best friend.

"It's been six years. I'd like to say it gets easier, but I dunno." She wiped roughly at the tears she felt prickle her skin, "That said Missy and I have been trapped n this cycle of yes we will and no we can't for the last six years. I can't keep doing that ya know? It's not healthy for either of us. I want her to be happy and it won't be with me 'cause I can never forgive her."

"But she still thinks you'll eventually go back to her?" Maura asked, thinking back on Melissa's jealous behaviour the previous weekend.

Gabby nodded solemnly, "Yeah I think she does."

"And what about you, what do you think?"

Gabby yanked on the wheel and tore the vehicle roughly to the left as she slid the vehicle neatly into a parking spot. She switched off the ignition and turned to look at Maura, "You don't pull any punches do you?"

"If by that you mean I can be very direct, then yes. Jane tells me I can be rather blunt about things. I just don't see any point in tiptoeing around a topic important to me."

"I think that you are different to every other woman I've dated in the past six years. Never in my life have I felt the need to speak this openly about the complexities of my relationship with Missy. If I am to be honest, and with you I really want to be that, then I have to say that I don't know… it's an unhealthy cycle that I want to break, but I don't know if I will succeed. There's just so much history there."

"I thank you for your honesty so early in our dalliance…"

Gabby stared wide eyed at the doctor, interrupting with an astounded voice, "Who says that? Dalliance?" She shook her head and chuckled, before turning her eyes back to the road, she still had to get Maura to work.

"Suffice to say, your honesty will be rewarded tonight, Senior Constable." Gabby's suitability for a long term romance was yet to be determined and Maura recognised the newly revealed information could prove an issue if that was something that she decided she wanted; however when it came down to her sexual needs, Gabby was proving more than worthy of her affection.

* * *

Monica handed Melissa a bottle of water and sat down next to her. "Damn Missy, maybe slow down a little?"

Melissa wiped some sweat from her brow before chugging down half the bottle of water she had been handed in quick fashion. "There are whispers Mon that I might be back in consideration for the national squad; I have to improve my fitness."

"Wait, seriously? How long have you known this?" Monica was astounded by the news; they had all thought Melissa's aspirations to represent Australia had all but died when she broke her leg several years prior.

"Well you know how these things go, nothing is ever for sure and so many times in the past I thought I was close, but nothing." Melissa focused on regulating her breathing as the cardio workout she had just finished had her sucking in the air.

"You know if you just moved to Victoria or New South Wales it would be easier for you to crack the team. The competition down here isn't exactly top notch anymore."

"You know that's not an option." Melissa virtually growled.

"Oh come on Missy, when are you gonna face the facts that this thing with Gabby is unhealthy. Stop giving up your dreams for her!" Monica was Melissa's best friend, and while she got along perfectly well with Gabby and even liked her, her first priority always would be Melissa. "You're twenty eight and running out of time to fulfil this dream."

"I only have this opportunity because of her; it just wouldn't feel right to get there without her." Deep down Melissa knew that she was throwing away the opportunity of a life time by not moving to the mainland to pursue her softball dreams, but she also knew moving away meant leaving Gabby behind and no matter the state of their relationship she could never do that.

"You've got the talent; don't waste it on a woman who is incapable of forgiving you and as such truly loving you." Monica argued in vain.

"Don't start this Mon; I can't deal with it right now."

"You're gonna have to deal with it quick smart. She's bringing Maura again tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Melissa stifled a groan and sucked down the rest of the bottle of water, "I don't even know what she sees in her."

Monica couldn't help but laugh this time, as she could tell her friend was grasping at petty little straws. For the first time Gabby had shown an interest in a woman of substance; but then Melissa hadn't exactly given her much of a chance to show this. "Perhaps if you spend five minutes getting to know the woman, instead of belittling her you will see what Gabby sees."

"And what do you see Monica?" She asked snidely; aware of the time that Monica and Brad had been spending with Gabby and her _new_ woman.

"Someone you would like, if you weren't so set on hating her because she's dating Gabs."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that."

"She's a freakin' doctor Missy, and she's teaching forensic investigation at UTAS. She's not Gab's usual blonde bimbo replacement. She's real, and to be honest a little quirky but in a charming kinda way."

The description her friend gave her caused Melissa a moment of fear. What if this woman was more serious than all the others? What if she actually had real competition for the heart of the woman she had never been able to stop loving? "Aw hell Mon, please tell me this isn't serious?"

Monica shrugged, "I dunno. All I know is Maura is different."

"Well shit." She stood up and slammed her first into the nearby boxing bag before stalking out of the gym.

Monica chased after her friend, "Missy, if you don't tone down your BS around Maura, you'll lose Gabby completely. So make an effort to be nice, okay?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Melissa muttered as she threw her gear into the boot of her car.

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

"You're new." Jane observed drily as she slid her weary body on to a stool at the bar.

"Observant." The athletic brunette from behind the bar replied sarcastically.

"Detective." Jane said, moving her blazer aside from where it had covered the badge on her belt.

"Touché. So what will it be _detective_?"

"Got any Australian beer?"

"Only Fosters and trust me, you don't want to drink that."

"That awful huh?"

"Beyond awful. The good stuff isn't so readily available here; you actually have to buy it in an Aussie pub." She flashed an immaculate toothy grin at the detective, "Tasmanian beer is the best."

Jane buried her face in her palms and groaned, "God don't mention that damn place."

The bartender slid a bottle of Blue Moon in front of Jane and offered a sympathetic smile, "Something tells me there's a story there."

Peeking out from behind her hands Jane smiled sheepishly, "I'm not drunk enough to start pouring my heart out to the bartender." She took a long draw of the beer, "Check back with me in a couple of hours."

With a chuckle the brunette said, "What ever you say, detective."

The Italian smiled at this, "Call me Jane."

The bartender offered her hand to the detective, "Hi Jane. You can call me Kelly."

Jane watched as the bartender went about her business in serving other patrons, cleaning glasses, and other bar managing things. There was something vaguely familiar about the woman but she couldn't quite place it and she knew it would frustrate her until she placed the woman.

"No one ever tell you it's rude to stare Rizzoli?" Detective Barry Frost asked teasingly as he sat down next to his partner.

Jane turned and shot him a dirty look. "Shut it Frost."

His soft brown eyes narrowed, "What's up with you?"

She ignored him, instead signalling to Kelly to bring her two beers. "Thanks Kelly," she said softly as she handed over the cash to pay and slid one of the beers over to Frost. "There get that into you and leave me alone."

Frost chuckled, "Damn Jane, I wish Maura would come back. You're so grumpy without the doc." The look she shot him in this moment was enough for him to graciously accept the drink and back away slowly, "I, uh, think I'll go find Korsak. Thanks for the beer."

"Maura huh?" Kelly asked with a knowing nod.

"Not. Drunk. Enough." Jane managed, as politely as she could before finishing the dregs of her first beer and moving along to the second. Noticing the bartender was still watching her with inquisitive eyes she decided to turn the tables, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know detective, do you?" Kelly asked playfully, not at all worried by the turnabout. She did wonder how long it would take for the woman in front of her to figure out who she was, but figured in the mean time she would sure enjoy the banter.

Feeling challenged by the question the Italian furrowed her brow as she wracked her brain. "You from Boston?"

Kelly nodded slowly, "Sure am. Even went to college at BCU."

Still unable to place the woman Jane shrugged, "Maybe I've seen you around the place, but I'll be honest I can't place you."

"You might have seen me on TV during the Beijing Olympics." Kelly offered before walking away to serve some people further down the bar.

 _Oh snap!_ Jane suddenly remembered where she had seen the woman before. Chugging down the rest of her second beer she signalled for another and waited for the bartender to return and slide it over to her. "You're Kelly Carter, Team USA softballer… you pitched the gold medal game!"

Kelly chuckled, "There you go detective. Turns out you are observant after all."

"Why the hell are you bartending?"

"Well, with the IOC removing softball from the list of Olympic sports the US Olympic Committee doesn't give money to Softball USA anymore, as such, no stipend. These days we play for the love of the game. We need real jobs to pay the bills."

"That bites." Jane offered sympathetically.

"Sure does. Softball is my summer job though, when I am not playing for Team USA I am playing for Chicago in the National Pro Fastpitch League."

"Damn. So home for winter then?"

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna miss too many Celtics games."

Jane grimaced, "I dunno about that. Garnett and Pierce are aging, and aside from Rondo the rest of the team pretty much sucks."

"I guess, but when one has courtside seats, one doesn't skip games." Kelly finally slid the third beer that Jane had been waiting on in front of her, "This one's on me detective." She laughed heartily at the gaping jaw of the Italian as she wandered up to the opposite end of the bar to serve more customers.

 _Gorgeous softballer with season tickets to the Celtics, courtside at that! Damn I'd almost flip for that._ Jane thought as she sucked on her third beer, perhaps life wasn't so crummy after all; Maura might be half a world away, but Kelly was right here tending bar at the Dirty Robber. Her sour mood lifted, Jane left the bar in search of Frost and Korsak; she owed them a little of the Rizzoli cheer after the bitch she had been most of the week, since she'd learned of Maura's date. And no, she didn't want to stop and analyse that fact at all.

* * *

 **A/N: And here is the next installment of my little playland... I may as well have called it Of Softball and Lesbians... heh heh so I am writing about two things I love a lot, softball and lesbians, oh and cops. So yeah don't bitch that Gabby is a cop, she is a character drawn directly from another universe I developed like 10 years ago and I wasn't changing the character for the sake of appeasing people who wouldn't want Maura with another cop... it only adds to the drama of it all, and that's the whole point of writing soapies.**

 **Also for the guest who pointed out that Gabby is only 30... yeah, and in this story at the moment its 2011, which based on the rough estimate of Maura's age in the series, would place her around 35 - it is not that too far a bridge to cross. Besides, it is fiction and Gabby either will or won't be able to keep up with Maura... that's for me to know and those who stick with me to find out.**

 **Also, no Missy will not be a physical threat to Maura. Missy and Gabby are my OTP from my universe, she's a love rival that's it... and we all want that rival so that there is someone else there to ensure our Rizzles OTP endgame.**

 **As usual my thanks to all who read, review, follow and favourite. Be kind or be constructive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

Jane stumbled into her apartment having tripped over her own feet; she may have had a few too many beers courtesy of keeping Kelly company for half the evening. Grabbing the couch to maintain her balance for a moment she slowly made her way into the kitchen, she needed coffee. While she was making this she glanced at her laptop and groaned, she had forgotten that she was meant to Skype Maura.

She glanced at her watch; it was just after 11pm, middle of the day in Tasmania. She sighed, figuring that her friend would be out, so Skype was out of the question. Finishing the coffee preparation she carried the mug over to the couch and sat down, a few sips later she pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend. "So, I'm an ass…"

"Hello Jane."

"What, no _are you alright?_ No _what happened to you, I was worried?_ " Jane asked a little incredulously.

"You're a detective, I am aware at times you will miss our Skype sessions." Maura responded, a little distractedly.

Jane could hear what sounded like aluminium connecting with leather in the background, and part of her felt irritated that her friend was at a softball game without her. She sighed and pushed away the negative thoughts. "Maur, what you doin?"

"Watching softball. Did you close the case?" It hadn't even occurred to Maura that what had kept Jane was anything but work.

Jane sighed again, before rather loudly slurping her coffee. "I, uh…"

"Coffee, Jane? At this time of night?" Maura interrupted, suddenly attentive to what she was hearing on the phone.

"Who said I was drinking coffee?" Jane asked a little too defensively. "Okay, fine yes, coffee. I had too much to drink tonight."

"Oh?" Her curiosity gave away the fact it had twigged in her brain that Jane hadn't missed their Skype session because of work, and this hurt the doctor just a little. She went on to add, "And coffee isn't going to help you in the morning. Drink water to ward off the dehydration, and eat something too."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Right, water, food, got it. Anyways I stopped at the Robber on the way home, was only gonna stay for a couple drinks, but ended up getting caught up most of the night. I'm really sorry Maur." Jane figured honesty, but not too much honesty, was best at this time. She wasn't sure how Maura would feel to have been stood up for a bartender and she really didn't want to upset her friend.

"Well I am sure you needed to unwind. I hope you didn't drive though." Maura let her attention be drawn back to the game in front of her; Gabby was at bat in the Eagles game against the Blu J's.

"I walked. So you're at a softball game huh?" The detective skipped back to the safer topic.

"Yes. I'm watching some friends." She sighed, she really wanted to tell Jane about Gabby, but she didn't think she could do it over the phone – she wanted visual clues to be able to interpret how her friend would take the undoubtedly unexpected revelation.

 _Friends?_ Jane felt like kicking herself that her first thought was to be surprised Maura had made friends. She was a classy woman and just because she had struggled in the past to make serious connections with people, didn't mean she would still struggle. In fact maybe their friendship had helped her friend understand social cues a little better to be able to succeed at this friend making caper. Of course her mind then flickered to the fact that Maura had been on a date the previous weekend, "Are you there with your date?"

"Yes." Maura kept her answer short and succinct, not really wanting to volunteer any extra information. She hoped the detective would leave it at that, but then she really should have known better.

"So what is his sister playing, or one of his friends?"

"Not exactly," she could feel the hives preparing to unleash their fury.

Jane's eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up as she contemplated evasive Maura, which she knew anywhere. "Oh, so it's a men's game?"

"Not exactly." Maura cringed; she could already feel the itch coming. The silence on the end of the line told her that Jane was putting together the information to draw the only appropriate conclusion. To save further dancing around the topic she elaborated, "My date, Gabby, is playing in the game."

Jane thought it highly appropriate that Maura was at a softball game, because that revelation had come completely out of left field for the detective. She had not seen that coming. Why hadn't she seen that coming? "So, you're, uh… dating a woman?"

"Yes."

"Right, well, um… if that's what makes you happy then, yay?" Jane couldn't have sounded more uncertain in her attempt at enthusiasm; the fact was it felt different to her, not that she understood why, to learn that her best friend would actually date women. She had never liked any of the men Maura had dated, and now she found, instantly without any further information, she didn't like this _Gabby_ either.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise Maur, you have nothing to apologise for." Jane cut off, trying to prevent upsetting Maura more, because she knew the doctor was obviously nervous to broach the subject, or else she would have known about this before. "Have you always been into women?"

A little hesitation before the answer came through the line, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maura sighed, clearly worried. "Would it have made a difference?"

"Difference to what?"

"Us. Our friendship? Does the fluidity of my sexuality cause a problem between us?"

"Nah, never… I'm just shocked is all. I really thought you trusted me." She wasn't lying about that either, while the initial shock was wearing off she did wonder why Maura had never trusted her with this information. She loved the quirky doctor for who she was, sexuality didn't even enter the equation.

"I do trust you Jane." It pained the doctor to think her best friend could honestly believe she didn't trust her. "It just never came up. There weren't any women in my life while I was with you in Boston." In the back of her mind a nagging thought tried to push its way through to explain that there was an obvious reason there were no women while she was living in Boston, but she pushed the thought back into the recesses of her brain.

It was a sobering thought. Jane climbed off the couch, keeping the phone at her ear, as she wandered into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Okay."

"What are you doing?"

"Hydrating," it was the most natural thing really, if Maura told her to do something, she did it. Sometimes she would whinge about it first or make wisecracks, but in the end she knew the doctor knew best.

Maura couldn't help the smile that adorned her face, "Good. You will appreciate that in the morning."

"Yeah well, last thing I want is for you to give me an _I told you so_ next time we talk." She slumped back down on the couch and battled with the cap, before finally freeing the bottle so she could drink. After sculling half the bottle she continued, "So this Gabby, she must be something special."

"What makes you say that?" Maura was curious as to how Jane had come to this hypothesis, having no other information about the woman beside her name.

"You told me about her." To Jane this seemed so matter-of-fact that she didn't really understand the doctor's query.

"Well, I didn't want to lie to you Jane. Conversation led us down the road, and I was honest."

Jane chewed her lip thoughtfully, "So she's not that special then?"

Maura sighed exasperated, "I think it is too soon to make a decision either way."

"You're watching her play softball Maura…"

"I watched you play all the time Jane." The doctor interrupted, feeling irritated by the line of questioning.

"And I'm special," Jane chuckled, feeling like she had the doctor firmly in her sights.

"Well, of course you are."

"You wouldn't watch just anyone play softball Maura, so she must mean something to you." The detective wasn't even sure why she was pressing this line of questioning as a big part of her didn't want this woman to be special; she didn't want to be replaced, and that's what she felt would happen if this thing became serious. Illogical thinking or not.

 _Fine, if you want to press this Jane, I'll tell you what you want to hear._ "I'm happy when I am with her Jane; I don't miss Boston as much as I do when she isn't around."

 _Don't miss me as much, you mean._ Jane sighed; this was fast turning down a direction she didn't want to explore. It was late; she should sleep as she was on call the next day. "I have to go Maur; I'll talk to you Wednesday."

"Drink another bottle of water before you go to sleep Jane. Goodnight."

Jane ended the call and resisted the temptation to throw her phone. Emotions threatened to run rampant within her and she hated that, she wanted them pushed down in their little box where they couldn't cause trouble. She finished the bottle of water she had taken from the fridge earlier before walking over and taking another. Yep, she would do exactly as instructed by her best friend; it was just how she was built.

* * *

 _Launceston, Tasmania_

Gabby was focused on the field ahead of her as she settled into her catcher's crouch. Her Eagles were up by one run and the Blu J's had their speediest runner at first base with one of their bigger hitters coming up. Instinctively she glanced over at the opposition's third base coach and deduced that the steal was on. She signalled for her pitcher to throw it straight across the plate, it was a gamble but she wanted quick access to the ball to throw out the runner.

The ball slammed into her glove and she was up and hurling the ball to the shortstop that had sprinted to the bag to whip the tag into the sliding feet of the base runner. Gabby gave a quick fist pump as the umpire called the out. She smiled up at the batter Annie, "You guys will never learn. Don't run on my arm."

Annie gave an exaggerated sigh before a chuckle graced her lips, "Guess I'll just have to tonk this one outta the park to level the scores then."

Gabby laughed fully as she reset her crouch, "Like to see you try."

In the bleachers Maura had jumped out of her seat and cheered loudly at the out, she was quite impressed with the tightness of the throw. Gabby had a strong arm. She sat back down and tried to focus on the game but her thoughts wandered back to the phone call she had shared with her best friend.

Jane had seemed upset when she had ended the call; not that most people would have been able to tell from the conversation itself, but Maura wasn't just anybody. She knew the Italian detective well. She realised she probably shouldn't have given in to her exasperation and said that Gabby takes away some of the longing for Boston, which they both knew was code for Jane. She had basically delivered a verbal slap to the face and she hated herself for it. She missed Jane a lot.

"She's damn good." Melissa offered as she sat down next to Maura, determined to at least try and take the advice of Monica and play nice.

Maura turned to look at Melissa and tried to hide her shock. The comment had come across as rather friendly, "Yes she is, but I imagine you know that better than I do."

A smirk graced the Australian's lips as her mind took the conversation to a place filled with sexual innuendo before she decided it best to play it cool. "We've played against each other for years, so yeah."

Maura nodded slowly before offering up another observation, "I do believe you are quite talented yourself. Last week you drove in four runs and took the game winning catch; quite impressively if I recall correctly."

Melissa pulled her ball cap a little lower over her eyes, feeling a little sheepish about receiving the compliment from a woman she had dismissed rudely the week before. She sighed, "Thanks. I think I owe you an apology."

"Yes you do." Maura said rather bluntly, before allowing a small curving of her lips, as if to say all was forgiven. Grudges were tedious, and besides that, Gabby had all but declared this woman's importance in her life.

Melissa chuckled briefly before a more sombre look returned to her face, "It's hard you know. You seem like a nice person, and she needs that…"

"But it's not easy for you." Maura finished for the younger woman.

"Nah it isn't, but that doesn't mean I need to be a blockhead about it either." She stuck out her hand, "Hi my names Missy and I'm a blockhead, nice to meet you."

The doctor accepted the offered hand and shook firmly, "Maura, and give yourself some credit. _Blockheads_ I suspect don't accept responsibility for their actions."

Melissa nodded acceptance of the comment and pulled her hand back by her side as she returned her gaze to the diamond in front of them. She had her own game to prepare for, but she just felt the need to sit in silence for a few minutes watching the game. She smiled at Gabby when she reached second base on a hit and looked up in her direction and received a nod of acknowledgement and appreciation. She knew being an ass about the situation this time was not going to end well. If the woman sitting next to her was going to be the happiness her ex deserved, then so be it.

"Missy get your arse down here before Shazza loses it." Monica's call from across the way caused both the blonde women to turn and look in her direction where she was waving urgently to get Melissa's attention.

"Gotta go; I'll catch you later no doubt." And with that Melissa was gone with deceptive quickness as she lugged her kitbag over to Monica before heading to the opposite field to warm up with her team.

Maura turned to watch as the Saints did their warm up jog and stretches before settling into pairs to toss balls back and forth to warm up their arms. She had to admit that there was a definite grace to the way Melissa moved around the field; she made a note to watch her more closely next game, as Gabby had already indicated a desire to stay after her game and watch the Saints as they took on the Blu J's who had the double header this weekend.

Half an hour later Gabby heaved herself up onto the bleachers beside Maura with a huff, it had been a gruelling game and she wasn't as young as she used to be. Catcher was an intensive role and her body ached all over as her muscles cooled. One of these days she was going to have to take a less intensive fielding role, maybe camp at first base and let one of the younger generation take up duty behind the plate. "Hey you," she almost whispered in greeting.

Maura smiled and pulled the woman into a side hug, "Hey yourself."

"Missy wasn't bothering you before was she?" She had some concerns, despite the fact the pair had seemed to be sitting together comfortably when she had looked up at the bleachers during the game.

"Not at all. She just wanted to apologise for her behaviour last weekend."

"Ah well good, I'm glad to hear that. I don't want her scaring you away or anything." Gabby had tried to joke about it, but it had come out a little flat, betraying the truth behind the comment.

Maura smiled broadly, "I don't scare easily." And it was true, she didn't. Not when she stopped to consider everything she had experienced during her time as Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Life and death scenarios she had been through, a little jealousy from an ex was not at all going to deter her from what she wanted. And she realised as she contemplated these things that Jane had been right, Gabby was someone special. Chalk another point up for the detective that probably knew her better than she knew herself.

"Holy shit!" Gabby's surprised cry drew the doctor out of her reverie.

"Language." Maura scolded playfully.

"Sorry, but look over there," she pointed down the field to where a tall man dressed in cream khaki's and a navy blue polo shirt was standing by the outfield fence. "That's Gary Beveridge, assistant coach for the national team." She was excited because she knew there was only one person he was there to see play. "He's here to scout Missy, I just know it."

"Oh, that sounds exciting." Maura didn't quite grasp the excitement, but she recognised the honour being selected for the national team would represent.

"Aw hell I gotta go tell her." Gabby was already at the foot of the bleachers and headed for the Saints' dugout.

"You're not worried his presence will make her nervous?" Maura queried after her, ever the voice of reason.

Gabby waved her off, "Nah, she thrives on pressure. Always has." She disappeared behind the corrugated tin that sheltered the dugout from the bleachers.

Maura watched the space her date had been standing and couldn't help the subtle frown that graced her own features. Gabby's eyes had screamed excitement, but more than that they had been filled with pride and love. Maura sighed sadly, she had the distinct feeling that she shouldn't allow herself to grow too much closer to the police officer. The history between her and Melissa might just be too much to combat, which if Maura was to engage in Jane speak; sucked majorly.

* * *

 **A/N: So here we are with chapter three. It's about the subtle stuff still at this stage... and a guest asked what kind of soap... it's totally going to be your Bold and the Beautiful, Young and the Restless kinda thing... cause I just wanna have fun and be over dramatic and mess with the girls a bit before they find their happiness. I thank you all for your reads, reviews, faves and follows. Let me have it, but please keep it kind or constructive folks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

It had been a long day, but Jane had made sure to make it home in time for Maura's Skype call. She didn't want to miss another one so soon, even though her pride was still a little hurt by their last conversation. The fact was it had been bothering her all week and it had been frustrating to say the least. She was only grateful that there weren't any complicated murder cases that needed the best of Jane Rizzoli, because she was fairly certain she wasn't capable of giving that.

She had moved her laptop to the coffee table so that she could rest comfortably on the couch during the conversation, as she hoped that they could really talk. Their phone conversation on Friday night had been the most meaningful one they had had in a few weeks and the fact was she missed being Maura's confidant. The whole situation sucked. What she really wanted was for Maura to come home.

So when the Skype call came through and she answered, she didn't plaster on the usual smile. She let her features rest in their desired state, a cross between hurt and lonely. "Hey Maur," she said softly as the image of her best friend came to life on the screen in front of her.

"What's wrong Jane?" Maura had instantly recognised the negative emotions that adorned the olive skinned features of her friend.

Jane took a moment to contemplate the depth with which she wanted to answer the question. Brutal honesty came to mind first and so she went with that tact, "Us," she said with a slumping of the shoulders.

"What about _us_?" Maura asked, feeling an instant surge of guilt churning up her stomach. "Is this because of what I said when we last spoke?"

"No. Yes… I don't know," Jane's hands were gesticulating wildly as the Italian in her came out strong. "You don't talk to me anymore Maura and it hurts."

The blonde tilted her head to the side as she processed what was being said. "I'm sorry Jane; I do not understand what you mean. We have been talking at least twice a week since I have been gone."

Jane rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her lap, "Of course you don't get it," she huffed. She leaned forward and motioned with her hand between herself and the camera, "We haven't communicated on the same level that we used to. It's all unicorns and kittens and…"

"Unicorns and kittens Jane?" Maura interrupted, completely perplexed.

"Cute, adorable, fun and happy stuff. There's none of the real stuff between us anymore and God you know how much I hate to be the one to get all emotional, but damnit Maura I basically had to dig it out of you that you were dating a woman!"

"Oh," Maura averted her gaze towards the desk the laptop was sitting on in her study. She sucked in a deep breath and refocused her attention on the screen, "I was afraid to tell you Jane."

"Why?"

"Because you're important to me and I was worried how it may make you feel and I was afraid I would lose you. I know this situation isn't ideal and I know you miss me because I miss you too. I think about you every day Jane, but I had to leave. You _know_ that." She hadn't intended for all her thoughts to come blurting out like that but they had.

Jane's dark eyes softened a little as she realised how distraught the doctor must have been to have spewed forth more information than intended. "I _do_ miss you Maur, probably more than you know and not just because you're the best medical examiner I've worked with either. I just, I should have asked you to stay, alright? I know you couldn't, I get that, but… I dunno." She shook off her final thought, she felt like she had already revealed too much vulnerability.

Feeling the prick of tears threatening to well in her eyes forced Maura to try and fix the problem logically. "So what can I do?"

 _Come home, just please come home._ Jane closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts away, she'd been having them way too much lately. She was a grown woman pining after her best friend in ways that just didn't make sense. Maura had been more than accommodating; the fact was aside from work conversations they probably still had more social interaction than they might have some weeks anyway. It just wasn't the same though, without that physical connection; without being able to take one look at her friend and know that sarcastic Jane or silly Jane or compassionate Jane was required.

The detective opened her eyes and said, "Need me." It wasn't at all what she had planned to say, no what she had planned was just to implore Maura to be a little more forthcoming and allow her to be involved in her life. But that isn't what she said and now she just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

The emotional depth behind the words was not lost on the doctor. She smiled sadly, "I do need you Jane. You're my North Star, don't you know that?"

 _But you're my everything. Everything? What the hell is wrong with you Rizzoli?_

The Italian could feel tears stinging her cheek, which she brushed away roughly with the back of her hand. "I can't… I gotta go." Instincts were telling her to run; she needed time to think things through. She'd wanted the conversation but now she needed out of it fast.

Sensing the emotional turmoil hidden behind dark eyes and not wanting to lose the connection just yet Maura spoke up. "Don't go Jane. I need your advice."

The detective eyed the digital image of her friend suspiciously, "About what?"

"Gabby." Maura sighed and visibly slumped, all week she had been trapped in her own mind analysing and re-analysing the look she had seen in the woman's eyes when she had raced off to tell her ex about the assistant coach for the national team being amongst the spectators.

Jane bit back a groan that so definitely wanted to come out and instead tried to focus on best friend duties, not that she thought she could be any good at giving insight on women. She might be one, but she barely understood herself half the time, yet alone any of the other women she encountered in day to day life. "What's going on there?"

Maura played with her ring nervously, spinning it around her finger. "You were right when you suggested she must be special. I mean I didn't really realise it until after we spoke about it, but you were right."

Jane shifted back and subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, "So what's the problem?"

"She has this complex relationship with her ex-girlfriend, they're still friends and while she has been very forthright with me, I cannot help but feel there are lingering feelings there that I cannot compete with."

"Oh bullshit Maura who are you trying to kid? She'd be out of her mind if she can't see how amazing you are…"

"Jane," Maura started sternly.

Jane smirked, thankful that some things would never change. "Language, I know. But seriously Maura, do you really think anyone could compete with you? You're beautiful, intelligent, accomplished, a walking Google and I mean really, who doesn't need a walking Google?"

"You're the only one to ever appreciate my wordiness Jane, I'm not sure it's as attractive as you make it to be."

 _And yet it is. The hell? Stupid voice in my head, shut up!_ She took in a deep breath, once again forcing away thoughts she didn't want to analyse and said, "If she matters this much to you; if you care about her, then talk to her about it Maura. Don't just give up on it because you anticipate the worst, because all you're doing is guessing and we both know how much you hate to guess."

Maura mulled over the advice before nodding slowly, "You're right Jane, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh that part is very clear, you were thinking you don't wanna get hurt, but if you don't put yourself out there then you're only gonna miss out. We can't have that; you're too good a person to be spending your life alone." Jane smiled softly at her friend, "Besides, if she hurts you I'll personally fly out there to kick her ass!"

The doctor chuckled upon hearing this. "Good to know; although I must admit I would find a physical altercation between the two of you very interesting, I'm not so sure you would win." She smiled cheekily at the feigned hurt on her friend's face before hurriedly adding, "Not that I would condone such behaviour."

"Oh give it up Isles, you're secret is out. You just wanna see two women fighting over you. I knew you had it in you," she shot the doctor an exaggerated wink to ensure she knew that she was only teasing.

Maura shimmied her shoulders in response and using an overtly flirtatious tone said, "Do you intend to fight for me, _detective_?"

Jane shook her head and laughed, "Oh Maura, behave!"

Maura pouted playfully, "But what if I wanted you to fight for me, _detective_?"

Janes eyes narrowed as she studied the image of her friend, she was clearly being playfully flirtatious as she had been known to be in the past, but she could have sworn there was something hidden deeper in those hazel eyes. She unfolded her arms and leaned forward and stated quite seriously, "I'd always fight for you Maur, you know that."

The doctor's eyes gave away her surprise before quickly returning to a state of calm. She hadn't expected that reaction from Jane and she had not expected the way it had made her feel. She pursed her lips and studied the image of her best friend closely; she'd never seen a more serious look in those dark chocolate eyes. "Jane, I…"

The ringing of her doorbell loudly interrupted what she was going to say and reluctantly she sighed, "I have to go."

Jane sighed clearly exasperated and irritated by the interruption; she didn't know why but she felt like she'd just missed an opportunity. An opportunity for what she wasn't too sure of, but something had just gone begging. "Night Maura."

"Goodnight Jane."

Jane closed her laptop before running both hands through her hair and exhaling deeply. She really needed to talk to someone about the stray thoughts bouncing around in her brain, and since they were about her best friend she most certainly wasn't going to be talking to her about them. That left her two choices really, hairdresser or bartender, because therapy was out of the question.

She remembered the welcoming smile of Kelly and the way they had hit it off since they had met Friday night and knew her decision was an easy one. Besides, Julio wasn't available at this time of night.

With a roll of her eyes at her own thought process she climbed off the couch and slinked into her bedroom to change. Five minutes later she was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white crew neck cotton shirt and a black leather jacket with a pair of black boots to round out the ensemble; she was channelling her inner James Dean.

* * *

 _Launceston, Tasmania_

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Gabby asked the moment she saw the tears that adorned Maura's face. She slipped inside the foyer and closed the door behind her, linked arms with the woman and led her into the living room opposite the front door.

Maura felt her face as she sat down on the couch next to the woman she had not at all been expecting. Much like the tears really, she hadn't realised they had stained her face as she had made her way downstairs to the door. "I was just talking with Jane. I miss her."

It was more than that though. Her friendly flirtation had elicited an unexpected serious response from her best friend and it had both confused and excited her. Theoretically Jane was the perfect woman in Maura's eyes, stunning, intelligent, loyal, funny and surprisingly patient when necessary; but she was her best friend, her dearest friend. It was a line she wasn't willing to cross, besides Jane's home was in Boston and that place would never be her home again.

"Aww hon c'mere." Gabby pulled Maura into her arms and held her tightly, relishing when the doctor melted into her body and buried her face in the crook of her neck. "I know it's gotta be hard not being able to just rock up on her doorstep to chat when you need her, but she's still there ya know? You still matter, of that I have no doubt."

Maura merely nodded her agreement into Gabby's neck as her thoughts shifted onto the woman whose arms she was wrapped in. She felt warm and safe and that was a feeling she appreciated; it also wasn't lost on the doctor that she still wasn't much of a hugger, but it felt so natural to be in this woman's arms, almost as natural as being in Jane's.

She knew Jane was right, she had to be open with Gabby about her concerns and her desires to take the relationship to a more committed level. She closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself, before pulling back and smiling softly at Gabby. "Thank you."

The police officer smiled broadly, a warmth flooding her chest at the sight of the most breathtaking smile she had ever laid eyes on. She had an ever growing feeling that this woman would be her undoing, but she didn't care, she was exactly where she needed to be. "Just speaking the truth Isles."

Truth was good. "I have been thinking about you a great deal recently Gabby and I have come to an important conclusion." She paused to study the green eyes staring back at her with traces of anticipation, "I would like to spend more time with you and for our relationship to have more defined boundaries."

Gabby glanced down at the petite hand that had rested on her knee and squeezed, before looking up into serious hazel eyes. She grinned, "And what would those boundaries be, Isles?"

"Exclusivity." Maura had almost whispered the answer, suddenly feeling less confident in her request. The history between Gabby and Melissa still played on her mind.

Gabby nodded slowly, while her stomach did elated somersaults her eyes caught hold of the uncertainty painted in hazel. "I would like that too; but Maura, what's bothering you? I can see it in your eyes."

Maura sucked in a deep breath before exhaling and steadying herself mentally, it was time to see if Jane's advice was correct. "I'm concerned about the potential lingering feelings you have for Missy. You have been nothing but forthright with me and as such I recognise this may seem strange to you, but I have grown to care about you greatly and…"

"You don't want to get hurt. I get it and I don't blame you at all for being concerned; I probably would be too if the circumstances were reversed." She covered the delicate hand on her knee with her calloused grip, "But you need to know that for the first time in six years I feel like I am somewhere I need to be. You're so different from anyone that's come before and I know you're gonna challenge me, but I am ready for that. I'm ready for you."

A weight lifted from Maura upon hearing those words. She smiled and leaned in to plant a tender kiss on the auburn haired beauty. She pulled back and smiled seductively, "You're a smooth operator _constable_."

Gabby laughed and stood from the couch, pulling Maura with her. "Let me show you _how_ smooth I can be."

Maura allowed herself to be pulled into the strong athletic body of her lover and crashed their lips together with a fiery passion, one hand finding Gabby's waist and the other the back of her head. She pulled away from the kiss when her breath became too ragged, resting her forehead against her lover's she rasped, "Bedroom, now."

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

Kelly couldn't help but smirk when she watched Jane strut in with all the swagger of one of Boston's finest, in an outfit that accentuated all her assets. "Hot date, detective?" She asked when Jane slid onto the stool in front of her.

Jane furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment before remembering what she was wearing and all of a sudden feeling a little self conscious about it. What on earth had possessed her to dress up like this? "Yeah, with that nice cold beer you're about to put in front of me." She responded coolly.

"Awww, so you dressed up for me? How sweet," Kelly gave her a wink and slid a bottle of beer in front of Jane.

Jane chuckled, once again finding herself at ease around the bartender. In her mind she likened it to the ease she had fallen into friendship with Maura. _Maura, well crap._ "What time do you knock off?"

"Depends why you're asking."

"Maybe I wanna buy you a drink?" _Seriously Rizzoli, what the hell has gotten into you?_

"My, my, aren't we a confident one." Kelly cocked her head sideways in consideration of the offer; she liked Jane, she oozed confidence and bravado, and yet tonight she could see a hint of vulnerability and that drew her in. "Early shift tonight. I'll be done in a half hour; find us a booth and I'll join you when I'm done."

Jane nodded slowly and grinned broadly, completely involuntarily at that. She picked up her beer and wandered off to find a booth.

When Kelly slid into the booth opposite the detective she sensed some serious conflict. She slid a fresh beer in front of Jane, drawing the detective's attention her way. "Something tells me you could use a friendly ear."

Jane took the beer offered and sucked down a long draw before nodding her thanks. She was brooding, it hadn't been her intention, but while she had been waiting for Kelly to finish her shift her thoughts had shifted back to the conversation she'd had with Maura. She couldn't help but wonder what Maura was doing; she wondered who had been at the door and that had only soured her mood as she settled on it being Gabby.

There was an ache in her chest that she couldn't explain, but it hadn't started until she had thought about Maura and Gabby, alone together. Alone together in bed. She shuddered and lifted her eyes to meet Kelly's curious gaze, "I need something that's for sure."

"Cryptic much?"

Jane chuckled sadly, "It's complicated."

Kelly sat quietly drinking her own beer for a few minutes, just studying the different emotions that flashed across the detective's face as she appeared to disappear back into her own head again. The bartender's thoughts flicked back through the last few conversations she had shared with the Italian and she honed in on the one thing that made sense to her for the darkened mood. "It's Maura, isn't it?"

Dark eyes flashed with warning before eventually softening. Jane sighed, "I hate that she had to leave; but to move half a world away?" Her shoulders slumped and her fingers picked absently at the label on the beer bottle.

"So you miss her?" The brunette enquired softly, still studying the Italian's facial expressions intently.

"Yeah. To go from working together and hanging out most nights, to a couple Skype calls a week? It's harder than I thought it would be."

"You sure it's not more than that?"

Dark eyes flashed with momentary recognition at the implication before the Italian waved her hand dismissively. "I'm straight. There is definitely not more to it."

Kelly couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Honey, you are so clearly in love with Maura and," she paused to rake her eyes over the Italian momentarily before returning to a defiant gaze, "You totally dressed to get my attention. You have, by the way, gotten my attention."

"Say you're right. Say I'm in love with Maura, why would I be dressing to impress you?"

"Because," Kelly said as she reached a hand out to cover the hand wrapped tightly around the bottle opposite her, "I'm here; she's not."

Jane closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the atmosphere and analysed the sensation of the strong hand on hers; it felt nice, too nice. She opened her eyes and yanked her hand away from Kelly's. She pulled a twenty out of her wallet and dropped it on the table, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Kelly turned and watched Jane as she stalked angrily out of the Dirty Robber. Denial, if ever she'd seen it. She settled back into the seat and sucked on her drink. She had no doubt Jane would be back eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

February, 2005  
Launceston, Tasmania

 _Eight in the evening found Gabby and her patrol partner walking the beat, heading south from the Launceston headquarters along Charles Street towards Prince's Square. The sky was a mixture of oranges as the sun disappeared on the horizon and a cool breeze fluttered through the city centre, providing relief from the humid warmth that had only dropped ten degrees from the three o'clock high of 30 degrees Celsius._

 _It had been a long week for Gabby, and while she would normally embrace patrol with her best friend and fellow constable, Rachael Taylor, it was not something she was enjoying at all. There had been too much unrest lately amongst their core friendship group and it was all centred upon the fact that Rachael had become suspicious about the closeness of her relationship with Melissa. While her best friend's sister Monica was aware of the nature of her relationship, there had been a lot of reluctance to share with Rachael due to her staunch religious views._

 _Realistically Gabby would have been content to reveal the truth and let the chips fall as they may, but it was complicated by the fact that Rachael and Monica were practically Melissa's family and losing either one of them would be too much for her girlfriend. Gabby suspected that while it might take some time, Rachael would come around; but there had been no convincing Melissa of that, which left them in this constant state of denial. A state which, if Gabby was honest with herself, had been slowly doing her head in and holding her back from pushing to the next step in their relationship._

 _Gabby wanted to ask Melissa to move in with her, but that was a move that would be hard to explain, especially since Melissa already shared a place with the Taylor sisters. A fact that had been ever so slowly sewing a seed of doubt and irrational jealousy in the back of her mind, a seed that was ready to sprout into a noxious weed intent on strangling the good in her relationship._

 _Rachael could tell from the beginning of shift that Gabby was in a dirty mood. It was something she wouldn't ordinarily confront, but coming on top of the distracted mood her housemate had been in all day and the strange conversation she had shared with one of their male co-workers before leaving for patrol, she couldn't help herself. "Had a strange conversation with Richard before we left…"_

 _Gabby resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, but failed to prevent the snideness in her response. "And what did little Dickie have to say?"_

 _There was a moment of hesitation as they passed the Brisbane Street Mall, which after a cursory glance appeared to be free of teenage trouble makers. After a brief debate internally Rachael decided to be direct, because she wanted answers. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was more going on than she was being told and if she had to use the shit talking of one of the forces biggest male chauvinists then so be it. "He told me to be careful in case you got fresh with me."_

 _It was hard to tell from the surprisingly neutral tone whether Rachael was going to be digging further or just being a good friend and letting her know what shit their co-worker had been saying behind her back. She kept walking in stride with her friend while she waited for her to continue. When she realised there was nothing more forthcoming she stopped out front of the ladies clothing store Yeltour and turned to face Rachael, arms folded across her chest. "And?"_

 _"_ _Is there any truth to what he said?" She suspected there might be based on the defensive stance she was seeing._

 _"_ _Oh for Christ's sake Rachael, I sure as hell ain't backwards in coming forward. If I was into you, you'd know it." Gabby replied in exasperation._

 _"_ _But you are into women?" Rachael prodded further._

 _Gabby just shook her head and started walking forward again towards their target. "Just drop it, okay?"_

 _Rachael quickly fell in line beside her friend and considered the answer an admission due to the lack of denial. She wasn't sure how to continue because she found herself irritated with the fact her best friend had kept this from her. "Just because I'm Catholic doesn't make me an arsehole Gabby."_

 _Gabby really hated that she couldn't just outright confirm the truth because it would put Melissa's sexuality under further spotlight. It didn't matter that Rachael appeared to be accepting of things, even more so than she would ever have anticipated. Unless she could convince Melissa of that, regardless of how Rachael reacted, she would be in so much shit it just wasn't an option. She just had to leave things hanging in the air unsaid because she didn't want to outright lie either, not to a direct question._

 _The pair walked the next block in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Gabby continued to mull over the shitty situation she was now in and Rachael considered whether she wanted to try and obtain an answer to the real question that had been bugging her in recent weeks._

 _"_ _Are you and Missy involved?"_

 _Gabby froze in her tracks, cursing internally at her friend's damn question. However before she could answer she noticed a flurry of action just up ahead in the park. Her eyes narrowed in assessment before she quickly checked both ways and sprinted across the road._

 _Rachael was about to comment on the sudden action of her friend when she followed her retreating figure and saw what her partner had seen. Several men were violently assaulting someone. She called in the assault in progress over the radio and then set off after Gabby, who had naturally charged into the fray to save the day, with no thought for her own safety._

 _"_ _Police, stop right there!" Gabby growled, drawing her Glock as a deterrent to any further aggression._

 _The three men in their early to mid twenties saw her approach and ceased the beating they were handing out to sprint away, safe in the knowledge that Tasmanian police officers wouldn't shoot an unarmed offender retreating._

 _Gabby gave chase briefly, before recognising a fruitless pursuit when she saw one. She turned to walk back to the figure curled up on the ground in what had no doubt been an attempt to protect vital organs._

 _Rachael reached the woman first and knelt down beside her to check for a pulse. "Oh shit," she uttered as the figure beside her groaned before passing out. She radioed in for an ambulance at the same moment it became apparent that Gabby had also recognised the woman._

 _Gabby tripped over herself in her attempt to get the victim. She scrambled over to the prone figure and immediately looked for a pulse. The bruising on the face couldn't hide the features she knew so well. Forgetting the entire world around her she focused solely on the bloodied face of her beloved. Rage battled with fear for control. "Where the fuck is that ambulance?" She growled angrily._

 _"_ _There's one on the way from the hospital, it's a minute out." Rachael responded calmly, recognising all the answers she needed in the fear etched across her friend's face. It was a terrible way to find out, but the knowledge settled uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach anyway._

* * *

October, 2011  
Launceston, Tasmania

Gabby sat bolt upright, her chest heaving as she attempted to suck in much needed oxygen. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and a brief glance sideways quickly reminded her that she was home alone. She pulled the covers back and sat up, her feet planting firmly against the cool wooden floor. She reached out for the base of the bedside lamp, the warmth of her hand activating the touch mechanism, which illuminated the room with a soft glow.

A cursory glance at the alarm clock indicated that she had been asleep for a few hours before waking, but it was now the middle of the night. She was shaken by the memories that had returned to plague her nightmares. She rubbed the back of her neck, confused by her subconscious. She hated dreams with Rachael in them, but this one was not the usual haunting. Flashing back to when Melissa had been the victim of a homophobic attack was something that hadn't happened since the month it had happened.

An involuntary shudder reverberated through her body. She couldn't quite shake the sense of unease that had settled in her gut. She grabbed her mobile phone from next to the lamp on the side table and composed a quick text message.

 _Are you awake?_

Moments later her phone rang and she answered tiredly, "Hey."

"You alright?" Melissa asked, concern lacing her voice. It had been a long time since she had received a two a.m. text message from her ex.

"Bad dream," Gabby responded softly.

"You wanna talk about it?" She didn't expect an answer in the affirmative.

Gabby shrugged, forgetting for a moment that Melissa couldn't see her. Waking up a bit more she verbalised, "I don't know," she paused for a moment and just listened to the soft breathing on the other end of the line. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Melissa replied, just a little concerned by the conversation. "What did you dream about Gabby?"

Her mind took her back to the dream, to that time in 2005 when she thought she might lose Melissa. The beating she had taken had been severe. She sighed; everything in their lives had begun to unravel from that point forward. Rachael had put two and two together and everything went to hell in a hand basket from there. She swallowed thickly in an attempt to pushback the emotion that threatened to wraps its tendrils around her heart.

"Gabby?" Melissa prodded, having not received an answer to her question.

"The park," it was all she really needed to say. Those two words made it abundantly clear what had been dredged up by her subconscious.

"That was a long time ago."

"I know."

"I'm fine," Melissa reiterated for that tiny sliver of her ex that relied on her sixth sense in situations like this.

Not entirely convinced, because she did indeed trust the universe to tell her when things were out of whack, Gabby asked, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Melissa chuckled, "You mean aside from talking to you?" She knew it was a little evasive, but their realities had changed. Gabby had a serious girlfriend now, someone who was a lot more than the usual fling and as such she wasn't going to allow herself to fall into the trap of relying to heavily on her ex. It wasn't easy; in fact it was downright difficult not to take advantage of this situation where Gabby had chosen her, and not her new girlfriend to call for comfort, but she was going to try her hardest to respect the new boundaries.

"Bad dreams of your own?" Gabby asked knowingly, more than aware of the things that kept Melissa up at night.

"Something like that," Melissa admitted. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You know I'm here if they get bad," Gabby reminded softly.

"Yeah," Melissa sighed. "You should get some sleep."

That was her queue that the conversation was over. Deep down a piece of her heart clenched, but she shook it off. "G'night Missy."

"Night Gabs."

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

From somewhere outside of the pleasant land of sleep she had been visiting, Jane's phone buzzed. She pried one eye open before promptly shutting it and grabbing a pillow to cover her face. If she ignored the buzzing it would go away. Except it didn't. Reluctantly she sat bolt upright, tossing the pillow aside and reaching over to the irritating device.

"Rizzoli," she answered gruffly, without bothering to check the caller.

"Hello to you too," Maura said brightly.

"Way too much enthusiasm Maura," she ground out between her teeth, her brain still fuzzy from drinking too much the night before.

Maura simply smiled, not at all perturbed by Jane's attempt to curb her enthusiasm. It had been a wonderful day and she wanted to share with her best friend the results of her advice. "Too much alcohol more likely," she teased.

"That too," Jane agreed reluctantly. She stumbled out of bed and made a beeline for the kitchen, coffee was a necessity. Once she had set the decanter in motion she shook the cobwebs from her mind and asked, "Why are you so happy this morning, evening, afternoon… whatever the hell it is."

Maura chuckled, "Evening here, a little after eight am for you Jane."

"Really, Maura?" Jane exclaimed incredulously, "You woke me up at eight a.m. on my day off? Really?"

Maura chose not to take Jane's complaint too seriously, because she knew that Jane didn't really mind. She just needed something to whine about. Still she knew it best to placate, "I'm sorry Jane. I just wanted to talk to you."

Jane sighed, realising she was being a little bit of a jerk. "Don't apologise, I shouldn't be whining. What did you want to talk about?"

"I took your advice," Maura said happily, "and you were right, I told Gabby my intentions and desires for our relationship moving forward and we are definitely in the same book!"

Jane fought to ignore the physical sensation that gnawed painfully at her gut following that revelation. Too much too soon. Kelly was definitely onto something the night before. "The same page, Maura. You're on the same page."

"Right," Maura agreed happily, before taking a moment to be serious. "Thank you Jane."

She rubbed her temple, there was definitely a headache coming on and she wasn't entirely sure it was brought on solely by her previous night's alcohol consumption. "What for? I just reminded you what you already knew."

"You were there for me when I needed you," Maura retorted matter-of-factly. "You looked past your feelings of unease with our situation to make sure I didn't allow myself to give in to doubts."

"Yeah well," Jane sighed, "you know I can't stand the thought of anything hurting you, you're my best friend."

 _You're everything. God Maura, why can't you just come home?_

Maura didn't respond initially, because she had to push down some uncomfortable feelings of her own. Jane continued to know exactly what to say to tug at her heart strings, but she knew that was something that would never go anywhere. Boston was just too much.

"Maura?" Jane had managed to pour herself a coffee in the time her best friend had stayed quiet. "You still there?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Y'okay?"

"Yes," a brief pause to contemplate the truthfulness, before she completed her thought. "Absolutely."

* * *

 **A/N: So apparently I am on a roll with regards to finding half written chapters and finishing them off... so, yay for an update hey? Not much of our girls in this one, as it is really more about developing the OC's back stories... but I didn't want to leave you guys without some more Maura and Jane. Apologies for what will probably be another long break between updates. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
